


You Didn't Call...

by Telaryn



Category: Daredevil (TV), Leverage
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telaryn/pseuds/Telaryn
Summary: Even when he spends the night at a friend's house, Eliot has people who worry about him when he doesn't call...or when he doesn't let them listen in on the sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/gifts).



> I know this doesn't exactly fit your prompts, but I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for playing with us again!

“You didn’t call last night. Hardison was worried you were bleeding out in some alley somewhere.”

Raw instinct prompted Eliot to turn away from Parker’s accusation, in order to pull the body sleeping next to him into a tight embrace. “Friend,” he growled, ducking his head in close to Matt’s ear. “Don’t hit her.”

There was a moment of tension, then Matt relaxed into him. “She’s waking me up. Deserves to be hit.”

Blinking against the unwelcome hints of morning Parker had brought with her, Eliot struggled to focus on his teammate, at the same time loosening his hold on Matt. “Dammit Parker, I told you I’d be gone for a few days.” The thief was sitting on the edge of Matt’s bed, looking far too chipper for how exhausted Elliot was. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Gradually he became aware that Parker had something in her hand. _My comm,_ he realized, as she rolled it deftly between two fingers, then set it on the bedside table. “You don’t seriously think I was going to let you listen, do you?”

The thief’s grin turned disturbingly wicked. “You let us listen when he was blowing you after you guys took out that Triad nest. Hardison couldn’t wait to…”

“All right,” Eliot groaned, cutting her off before she could share things Matt probably didn’t want to hear. “That was different. You get that, right?”

Matt shifted against him then, his fingers flexing possessively against Eliot’s bare skin. Instead of answering his question, Parker shifted her attention to Matt. “Are you guys gonna go again?”

Eliot didn’t know which was worse, the fact that Parker had asked the question in her first place, or that Matt actually laughed. It was mostly muffled against Eliot’s chest, but it was definitely a laugh. “I wouldn’t say no,” he admitted finally, raising his head and looking directly at Parker. “You want to help, or you want to watch?”

“Hey!” Eliot protested, but even as he was drawing his next breath, Parker was stripping the covers back, and Matt had him by the cock. Eliot’s back bowed against the mattress as Matt began to stroke him – a strangled cry of pleasure escaping from his throat.

“Easy,” Matt crooned, pulling free of Eliot’s embrace and maneuvering himself into a sitting position. “Just relax…” His grip on Eliot’s shaft as his hand slid back and forth was perfect – flooding the hitter’s system with endorphins. “I don’t think you want Parker to see how easily I can _make_ you do what I say.”

Eyes wide, half-gone already, Eliot sought out Parker’s bemused gaze. “You…you okay with this?” He swallowed hard, struggling against the surge of pleasure spiraling up through his body.

By way of response, Parker stripped off her close-fitting black t-shirt in one smooth, graceful movement. “Where do you want me?” she asked, glancing at Matt.

“Take his wrists. Over his head, if you don’t mind?”  
****************************************  
Matt had no idea what had gotten into him, but now that he’d set things in motion he certainly wasn’t going to stop. He’d never really had a chance to get a read on the woman who held so much of Eliot’s loyalty and his heart – the last time she’d been around, he’d been trying to heal from an attack that had nearly ended his life.

Parker glowed in his Sight, with a steady warmth the likes of which he’d rarely seen. Her voice, when she spoke, was a fascinating counterpoint – hot, bright daylight on swiftly running water. Eliot allowed her to draw his arms over his head without protest, his entire being turning to her like a starving plant seeking the sun.

Shifting into position between Eliot’s thighs, Matt licked a long, slow, wet line the length of Eliot’s cock. The hitter gasped, his back bowing once more against the mattress. Parker held him steady at one end, making a soft, pleased sound as she watched the scene unfolding in front of her. Matt pushed against Eliot’s legs – wedging them in place so that he wouldn’t inadvertently get kicked.

A second line followed the first, with Matt sensing and seeking out a particularly sensitive cluster of nerves just below the curve of the helmet shaped head. He’d been obsessed with the taste of Eliot’s skin since their first encounter in the alley a seeming lifetime ago. Pushing himself up slightly, Matt took the head of Eliot’s cock between his lips, and swallowed him to the root in one smooth move.

The blowjob was wet, sloppy and hot, and Matt felt a familiar ache building in his own cock as he sucked Eliot off. Tiny tremors were beginning to shiver across the hitter’s skin as the orgasm building low in his body took hold. Matt extended his own senses as far as he dared, warming himself in the glow of his friend’s rising pleasure.

 _Friend…_ Somewhere in the back of his brain Matt knew it was strange applying that term to a relationship compromised of little more than fighting and fucking, but with Eliot it fit. He could be himself with the other man, in ways that were impossible for him with any of the other people in his life.  
**************************  
The scene was a familiar one to Parker, although usually it was Hardison who was stretched out naked between her and Eliot.

She liked this set-up a lot though, and made a mental note to talk over the possibilities with Hardison later. Eliot looked good when he wasn’t entirely in control, when all he could do was feel. Parker let her gaze roam the length of his perfectly muscled torso, lingering on the man they called Daredevil’s dark red hair as his head bobbed up and down on Eliot’s cock.

“Parker…” The sound Eliot made as he breathed her name was strained and desperate. The thief played her thumbs back and forth across his palms in a soothing motion as she looked down at him.

“You close?” She grinned at him, letting a little of the mischief she was feeling creep into her smile.

He swallowed hard, then nodded. “You’re…you’re okay with this, right?”

It was a silly question, but Sophie had taught her that people sometimes said silly things when they were outside their comfort zone. Her body was warm and aching in all the right ways – she was more than okay with watching him fall apart under Matt’s attentions, but instead of searching for the words to let Eliot know that she leaned down and kissed him. His lips parted easily under the pressure she applied, letting her be as fierce with him as she wanted.

Parker’s grip tightened instinctively on Eliot’s wrists, pressing his arms into the mattress as the orgasm Matt was teasing out of him suddenly exploded into full, violent reality. After a moment to adjust, Parker continued kissing Eliot – humming with satisfaction as she swallowed down his cries of pleasure and relief.  
************************************  
The voices in Eliot’s head, the warnings that pushed him to never let his guard down, were still there, but it was like a badly tuned radio in another room of a very large house now. His decision so many weeks ago to let Matt take the upper hand in their encounters had been a calculated risk, but here in this moment, letting Parker see this side of him that had been opened up, he knew the payoff was more than worth it.

The world around him was soft and distant when Parker finally let him up for air. Matt was already moving up along his right side, one had resting on Eliot’s chest – directly over his heart. “You with us?” Murdock asked softly, although Eliot already had to assume he was reading something about Eliot’s vitals from the skin to skin contact.

“He’s floating,” Parker supplied, saving Eliot from having to find the strength to speak. “Hardison wanted to find out what it was like to be flogged once. Eliot used a heavy whip on him until…”

Eliot lost track of what she was saying, just after realizing Hardison probably wouldn’t want a virtual stranger knowing the details of _that_ little experiment. His mind drifted a little while, and when he became aware of his surroundings again, Parker had left her place at his head. Matt was on his back at Eliot’s side, the half-naked Parker stretched full length on top of him – kissing him as fiercely as she had Eliot.

_Time for round two…_


End file.
